


If you are going to be run over, just go away

by deducemyheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Survival Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemyheart/pseuds/deducemyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it is necessary for you being shirtless 'cause… no, not a good idea to ask that, I'll wait a little longer to make him rip my head off. Maybe a couple of minutes, because that is what's going to last my willpower on being able to continue looking into his eyes and not down his naked torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are going to be run over, just go away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble, because I don't know how to be constant. Perhaps you've already read elsewhere (tumblr?) but it's me.

"Just… just, what is the point of all this?" somehow I get my voice to not tremble as I stare at Derek, who is in front of me.

"You must be able to react to a threat" answers, making me clear in his tone that he is using a lot of patience.

And it is necessary for you being shirtless 'cause… no, not a good idea to ask that, I'll wait a little longer to make him rip my head off. Maybe a couple of minutes, because that is what's going to last my willpower on being able to continue looking into his eyes and not down his naked torso. Fuck. It was easier not to look at the neckline of Erica. Which doesn't say too much about my heterosexuality, but hey, no one could blame me. There are ripped muscles that shouldn't be allowed.

"Stiles" oh God, I'm not looking at his eyes. Willpower, I'm very disappointed of you.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, I'm … here" well, it have cost me more than I thought looking up again. In fact … yep, I'm not actually, I'm still looking at his collarbone. I'm stuck there.

"Well, apparently the first thing necessary for your survival is that your attacker has his shirt on" wait a second… Did a semi-naked werewolf just mocked me?

"Excuse me!" My sense of dignity seems to be stronger than my will and finally look up to meet a pair of eyes that are looking at me funny.

"Don't underestimate my ability of fight. I'm only studying my opponent, you know, looking for weaknesses." Like that point between his neck and shoulder, that seems a point where I could sink my teeth… Oh my God focus, Stiles! Normally I'm better controlling my hormones.

"Oh, of course, sorry." I'm too familiar with sarcasm as to not smell it in that sentence, you are talking to the king of sarcasm, how dare you to use it against me. "Well? Have you found my weaknesses?"

"Your neck." definitely my filter today has decided to take vacation.

"My neck?" while he seems to be having the time of his life, my nerves begin to wreak havoc when he get closer to me with studied slowness.

"Yes, there's… the skin appear to be more sensitive. Right there, above your collarbone." I think I'm shaking, yep, I'm definitely shaking. I am a deer in the middle of the road, and rather than turn away my gut tells me to run into the car and lick its neck. Derek. Lick Derek's neck, not car's. That would be extremely weird.

"Where you say?" you son of a bitch, he can barely hide his smile while talking, at least I'm glad to bring some light to your miserable existence, even at the cost of losing my dignity and sanity, "Please, show me."

Show him? Show him what? But, are you kidding me? It seems that I'm stupid enough to not think about the consequences of where this is going. And… yes, there go my hand, to rest on his shoulder. Great Stiles, you're dead. Only you're not dead. Oh God, I would never have thought that his skin would be this soft, I am, oh yes, I'm stroking the spot where his pulse beats with my thumb.

"Why are you so nervous?" Who is nervous? Excuse me, but what I am is hysterical. And wipe that stupid grin off your face like you're doing what you want with me, I'm the one here that have you caught by the neck.

"I'm not nervous."

"Stiles, don't forget that I can hear your heart beating."

"Well, don't be misled by pride, mister Hale. I'm pretty sure the entire state of California can in this moment."

And he laughs. And it's a little more hard to breathe suddenly. I think the car hit me.


End file.
